Dream
by fuu-nk
Summary: SasuSaku. Oneshot. Kindergarten. Non-massacre. Where Naruto decides to become hokage, Sakura wants to become a doctor, and Sasuke? Well, let's just say he has a different dream in mind.


**Author's Notes:** Please be kind. I have not written anything for years! Hahaha! This was a random idea after reading a tweet quote. I'll give sweet cakes and candies to anyone who'd guess the lines right. BUUUT maybe I'll just give everyone since its waaaaay too obvious. Hahaha! Without further ado, I present you my latest oneshot.

**SUMMARY**: SasuSaku. Oneshot. Kindergarten. Non-massacre. Where Naruto decides to become hokage, Sakura wants to become a doctor, and Sasuke? Well, let's just say he has a different dream in mind.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All I have are my little plot bunnies and my plans for world domination.

**DREAM**

**By fuu-nk**

"Okay, that's it. I hope you finish your drawing after 20 minutes." The teacher quietly stepped down the platform and watched over the little kids as they started bringing out they pencils and crayons began their activity.

A blonde little kid with whisker-like marks on his face turned to his tablemate_slash_seatmate.

"Sakura-chan! What are you gonna draw?" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face. A pink haired little girl hesitantly turned her head, "Um... I really don't know. Maybe I'll draw a princess." She quickly gave her small unsure smile.

"Wooow! I think that'll be great. I'm gonna draw ramen. Lots of ramen! And I'm sure it's going to be super awesome!" He joyfully pumped his little fist in the air. He was suddenly smacked on the head by a black haired boy who just approached their table.

"What was that for Sasuke?" Naruto directed his glare on the newcomer.

"It's stupid to draw ramen. We are supposed to draw our dream... what we want to be when we grow up." Sasuke snorted at the blonde while taking his seat.

"I know, I know! That's why I'm drawing ramen. I dream to have hundreds of ramen when I grow up!" The little blonde retorted with a little huff and crossed his arms for emphasis.

Amused by the antics and exchange of banter by the boys in front her, Sakura giggled. With a smile, she turned to both of them, "You guys have to stop fighting. Let's just begin our drawing."

"You're right Sakura-chan. It's pointless to argue with teme." Sakura gasped. "Naruto! We're not supposed to use bad words!" The blonde just scratched his head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. Besides, te—I mean Sasuke should go back to his table!" The blonde pointed an accusing finger at the already seated Uchiha. Sasuke just ignored the blonde and started arranging his crayons, pencil and paper.

"SEE! He's mean Sakura-chan! He's ignoring me!" The blonde loudly added as he stood up and glared at the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke countered with a glare of his own. "I like it here," he silently muttered, then quickly turned his face away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Naruto, seeing the little blush on Sasuke's cheeks, lost his glare and instead had his mouth wide open and eyes darting from Sakura to the little Uchiha and back. Sakura, oblivious to the blushing Uchiha, sighed and pulled the blonde beside to her to sit down. "It's alright Naruto. There's plenty of room on our table. Besides, I like working with Sasuke-kun and you."

Sasuke immediately turned to his paper and began working on his drawing as Sakura did the same. Naruto remained shocked for a few seconds before getting back to reality. The little blonde just scratched his head at what he saw. He may be young, but he certainly understood what that meant.

_'Maybe I'll play matchmaker in ten or fifteen years! Hmm...Aha!'_ And so, the little blonde suddenly had the perfect idea on what his dream will be, and he was certain as hell he will be making sure this dream comes true.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned loudly and stretched his arms wide open. That was quite a challenging activity, but he was really proud with his work. Glancing at his pink haired friend, he asked "You didn't draw a princess Sakura chan! Did you change your mind on your dream?"<p>

Said little girl stole a quick glance at the young Uchiha who was busy packing his things up before replying, "Sasuke-kun said we have to draw what we want to be when we grow up. And I think I can't just be a princess when I'm not. So I decided to draw a doctor instead." Naruto started packing his stuff as well as he replied, "I didn't know you wanted to become a doctor. Well good luck on that Sakura-chan! I think it's a difficult thing to do." He scrunched up his nose and tried to recall what doctors do. He was sure it was something he didn't like very much.

"How about you, what did you draw Naruto?" Naruto gave her his all teeth grin and loudly proclaimed, "I draw myself as the Hokage! I want to be the Hokage when I grow up! HAHAHA!" Sakura stared at the blonde and pointed out that he needed to become a ninja first if he wanted to become a hokage. "Well, then I'll be a ninja then I'll become the next Hokage! I MUST BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! It is very very very very very important that I become HOKAGE!" Naruto retorted while swinging his arms widely for emphasis.

"Why do you want to be Hokage so badly?" She asked, bemused by the blonde's apparent new obsession.

"W-we-well... I uh..." The blond threw a quick glance at Sasuke, then back at Sakura, before finally deciding to blurt some of his plans out. "I am going to make sure Sasuke gets his dream when the time comes that's why I'm going to become Hokage. Ha-ha-ha." He forced a laugh to avoid the piercing glare the Uchiha directed at him. When the Sasuke started narrowing his eyebrows, Naruto quickly added, "AAAAND I think being the Hokage is a REAAAAAALYYY COOL JOB Sakura-chan! I mean, I get to be so AWESOME!" Naruto inwardly jumped for joy for his quick save, _'Real smooth! Dattebayo! Being a hokage seems REALLY REALLY COOL THOUGH. WOW! I just got myself a dream! I'm so awesome.'_

Sasuke sighed when their pink haired friend seemed very confused with everything. "Well, alright then. If you say so" Sakura decided to agree with the blonde since it seems it's pointless to reason with him. "But you really do have to enrol in the Ninja Academy next year if you want to be a ninja." Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "WHAAAAT! I DID NOT KNOW THAT! I have to go find old man Sarutobi and tell him to enrol me quickly!" The blonde quickly scampered away while dragging his backpack with him.

Sakura just sighed and turned to the now silent Uchiha who has finished packing his stuff. "I saw you draw a policeman Sasuke-kun. Just like the ones from your family." She meekly stated. Now that Naruto's gone, she feels awkward talking with the Uchiha alone. "Was that your dream?"

Little Sasuke, at the young age of six, decided that if Naruto already has plans on helping him achieve his dream, then he might help himself as well. So he went for being honest and said, "No."

"Oh... I thought that was your dream since that's what you draw." She was confused. Sakura knows that Sasuke is an intelligent kid so she doesn't understand why the Uchiha did not get the instructions of their teacher.

"Well, then what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Yours."

Sakura was stunned with the intense gaze his little onyx orbs were giving her. Her own emerald eyes can't help but stare back at him.

Sakura had to shake her head twice and blink three times before his reply began sinking into her brain. Upon realizing the meaning of his word, Sakura blushed a bright tomato red before quickly stammering.

"I-I-I don't think you understood my question Sa-Sasuke-kkun."

"I did."

"T-t-then how c-come-?"

"Aa."

And once again, Sakura's face turned several shades redder than before, if that was even possible. Being confessed to at six years old was not in little Sakura-chan's list of expected daily routine, so she did what she thought was best – dash for a quick exit.

"I-I-I think I have to go... I- uhh...I have to help my mom do the...-uh... laundry! Yeah, the laundry! I have to go Sasuke-kun... Bye!" The pink haired girl quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom still beet red.

The youngest Uchiha quietly stood up and slowly made his way out of the classroom as well, wearing a proud little smirk on his face. _'Laundry?_' He asked himself while looking at the setting sun, and just shook his head as a small smile graced his lips. Score one for Uchiha Sasuke! Well, if Naruto was determined on getting his own dream, then he is going to be very determined too. After all, he has a dream to pursue.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand that was it! Hahaha! I know you guys would easily see the lines. Well then, please click that REVIEW BUTTON. Mr. Review Button just whispered to me that he wanted to be pushedclicked whatever. :))) I am still contemplating on doing a sequel with time skip of course. I am in no condition to do multi-chaptered stories. Harhar.

I hope this didn't freak you out. I just discovered how difficult it is to write with KIDS! I still figured Sasuke and Sakura have been quite intelligent even at a young age, and Sasuke is sexy at six. HAHAHA!

'Till next time. Ciao!~

fuu_nk


End file.
